twittertaliafandomcom-20200215-history
Twittertalia Oni Walkthrough
This walkthrough is by @Actual_Ukraine ok lol txt it Walks ur throughs Twittertalia Oni: Shit walkthrough B) by Actual_Ukraine (Legit_Ukraine + Legit_Hungary) Game is made entirely by Actual_Sealand! They're amazing and the bomb.com js oka Hit New Game lel The game opens up with Sealand's mun sitting in her room. Just doin random ass shit. //FUN SHIT: If you click the clock, then you can actually play fun cool shit! Like Booty Man. Ah yes SO get her laptop out of that crate thing. And then the real game will start up. The game begins with Dik Dik, VeeePasta, ForRealUK, and 2p_Fem_Russia doing random shit like coming in like wrecking balls into this mansion area. Ghey. Sealand's admin is also there. This is when the plot shit begins. Bc plot shit You better go find the lil fuck. Anyway yeah this is pretty straightforward. Just go straight up into that cool as fuck mansion. //FUN SHIT: If you go to the left of the mansion you can get a message that says "This mansion's booty." The music now begins as you enter the mansion door. Isn't it glorious? Anyway, Dik Dik will go into the German Sex Dungeon (Floor -1). This is pretty straightforward, go to the box on the left of the screen and interact with it. Dik Dik will need something to pry it open...like an axe. Go to the bottom of the dungeon and to find it, and return to the box; open it. You will find Actual_Miku inside!Anyway, return to the main hall or whatever the fuck it is. Go to the left wing and the door is locked, bitch. B) (you have to check the door before you can retrieve the key!) Now, forreal this time, go to the north and then go to the right. You will find a glowing object that is a key. Then go into the bathroom to find Italy (VeeePasta). He was masturbating. He'll join your party anyway. Go to the right wing now, and then go to the right again into the kitchen to find England (ForRealUK) prolly makin some gross ass scones. They will join your party as well after some talking. Now, go to the north and you willfind 2p!Fem!Russia. So many exclamation marks. She joins your party as well. The party decides to go outside the mansion but oh no that bitch Steve... A battle with Steve begins! // ** BATTLE: STEVE** Battle Strategy: This is fucking easy. Just have everyone attack Steve and that bitch should die in like one round unless ur stupid lol txt it // Back to Steve with the beautiful twerk music, Sealand will come and destroy the Steve using his ass. No, literally. Remember in the Smash Bros. series how Peach has that attack when she like thrusts her ass at her enemies and it like causes an explosion? Yeah, that's Sealand.Anyway, go up the stairs. Go into the room at the top right. Go up the curtain. Go up the SECRET STTAIRS. ANd bam, you're in /the/ secret room. This is like the hub of the game I guess??? idk damn Anyway talk to all those bitches and shit happens idk lol Go talk to Sealand on his bed. You'll have a gay conversation. Many conversation. Okay like i'm watching Sealand livestream playing this right now the conversation is long i'm still typing this up while the conversation is going on wow its long as fuck Anyway you'll finally get the chance to split up and do shit. //FOURTH FLOOR\\ Go check the Master Bedroom (room on the left). Just look around. There's nothing really special just go in the room on the right too. Check the object on the top right, and nothing happens lel B) Anyway, after you check both rooms, that's it. //THIRD FLOOR\\ Check the bigass library who the hell reads that much i s2g btw the music gets creepy here lel Then go into the piano room?? Who da fucks house is this is it Austria's or some shit After you check both rooms, you're done. Lel //SECOND FLOOR\\ This is the only group where real shit actually happens. Once again, check all the rooms. This actually might take a while because many rooms. The only room of importance is the room that is on the bottom of the top left. There's like a "maze" or some shit. You can get 1000 hetas. Okay after that you've checked all the rooms and shit you just go back to the hub area /secret room/ //BACK TO EVERYONE\\ Go into the bathroom and buy shit, like potions and magic waters. Don't waste your hetas tho you dumbass Anyway, a long ass conversation, there's a BOOK. It has Fjords in it aww shit negra beware typos Anyway some more plot shit happens and get ready for the funniest fuckin scene in the game lel what the shit is dik dik doing Okay now you have to find the goddamn basement. No, not the german sex dungeon you horny fuck; there's a second basement. //FUN SHIT: Talk to Sealand and there will be a fucking SEADIK wedding i'm not shitting you it's the best scene in the game and also I'm in it so B) bitch u better play it it's optional but its the best scene ok Anyway after the wedding go up to the fourth floor. From here, go into the room on the left, the master bedroom. Go to the bookcases and interact with the center one to find the basement. Go down, and to the right. Talk to cosmo. And then rainbow steves will appear i'm not shitting u // *BATTLE: GHEY SHOTA RAINBOW STEVES* Battle Strategy: Idk lel i just attacked one by one until they all died; they should be dead by three rounds. unless u suck lel txt ur friends // Okay now this time go back down. Go to the caves. The catacombs. The shits. Go to the right and then keep going and you'll find these bitches with a dangly ronpa, er, rope. Just talk to them. Now, go back through the cave, and then go to the left to the cave. This is where shit gets fucked up. THATS RIGHT. FUCKING NUMBERS AW SHIT NEGRA i still don't know what the numbers represent lel someone tell me GO UP AGAIN AND MORE GD NUMBERS But Ukraine is there and shes da baddest bitch. So is Mr FUCKING NEWS. Go talk to the bitch at the top left who is like fem!finland and then you'll end up in this outside area. You find some random fuckers trying to do shit and of course you gotta help them out. It's a long ass conversation and more just talking and talking but eventually you'll get into a bATTLE. // *BATTLE: SEALAND, DEMON, HOODED FIGURE Battle Strategy: This battle might be tough so just follow this strategy and you'll be gucci B) What I did is I attacked either the Demon or the Hooded Figure, because they are just annoyances and they are also easy to take out, not having as much HP as Sealand does. After you take them out, you can focus your attacks on Sealand. Be sure to recover if you start to get low on HP. After that, you gucci btw if u suck u might die lel txt ur mom // After that, you'll run away bc ur a bitch lol Return to the dungeon area. Talk to everyone, and they will all join your party. Be sure to put Ukraine in the front bc bad bitch B) Go interact with the box and it's a mochi! Aw shit. ****IMPORTANT AS HELL: You need to lock the door. Or else you WILL die. So interact with the empty space in the jail cell, and then the odor will close ok After that, go back north and then back up through the basement. You'll be back in the master bedroom. Go down teh stairs and then to the right into the library bc apparently people actually read stuff that isn't fanfiction ok Go interact with all the books on the shelves. You can get personal skills and other shit. Go to the master bedroom again. Interact with the right bookshelf, and you get the best personal skill in the game: Big Boob Bounce. For Ukraine, obviously; the best character in the game amirite B) This is the end of 4.0! I will continue this for 5.0 llel txt ur friends